Lady Luck
by LimeshellsAreLazy
Summary: Xigbar. His team mate, his drinking buddy, his rowdy pirate. There were some nights were he pondered if there was something more to Xigbar, then he’d quickly shovel down another pint and let that thought drift away. Yaoi, XigLux.


**Well after finishing homework I decided, you know what; Luxord does not get enough love. Really. Its funny I thought I'd have him, I thought he'd be bland and uninteresting. Oh, how wrong I was. Guess this could be considered dedicated to RedWalGrl-RG who has this listed as one of her favorite Organization pairings.**

Disclaimer: It's so pretty, it's like Walt Disney threw up!

Lady Luck

Chapter One: All He Needed Was a Drink

"Come on now, you're getting worked up over nothin' dude…"

A frown grazed the elder man's features, his oval crinkled and fuzzed under his lips and chin. He didn't want to admit it himself, but he _was_ over reacting, he was making a far bigger deal then need be. That tended to happen, whenever the nobody felt a spark of emotion it just bellowed out for the whole world to hear (Which didn't do much good, considering the World That Never Was wasn't occupied by many people).

At least he wasn't alone that evening. Just like good times, and bad times, Xigbar sat at this side and let him blow off his steam in a drunken ramble.

Xigbar. His team mate, his drinking buddy, his rowdy pirate. There were some nights were he pondered if there was something more to Xigbar, then he'd quickly shovel down another pint and let that thought drift away.

There was nothing more, Luxord told himself as the bitter sting of brandy scorched the back of his throat. He longed for his humanity just like everyone else did, and with it he longed for the feelings he felt oh so long ago. A spark of romance, a wave of angst, a chill of despair. He never seemed to feel much of anything, and when he did manage to grasp hold of some feeling it seemed to brush off his shoulders just as quickly.

Like that very moment. Only seconds ago his nostrils had been flaring and his ears had been steaming, hands had twitched violently to wrap themselves around Xemnas's throat. Why was he always pushed aside, he slurred to the closest bar stool (Well with his current condition of vision it took an uncanny resemblance to Xigbar. Or maybe Xigbar just took an uncanny resemblance to a barstool. Sure was scrawny enough). Why was he always pushed to the back burner while Axel got all the good missions?

"Wha' the 'ell am I 'ere for any who?! Hm. Thee' wanka thinks I'm gonna just sit at home and bake 'upcakes for the kiddies?! It just don't make any sense to mah' Xiggy! Hell he let that fruit cake look over a castle, and yet I haven't had a mission for months!"

_Hiccup._

"Well I'll agree that was a mistake" Xigbar sighed, sipping his whiskey much slower then Luxord. Then again he wasn't the one so worked up this evening, "Marluxia did a horrible job at Oblivion. Ya would have done 'way with Sora before he got to the first story if ya ask me..."

It wasn't easy listening to his best friend curse and rant about his Superior. Xigbar was II for a reason; his undeniable loyalty to Xemnas (Though Roxas had once told him his eyepatch might have had something to do with it. Something about a popular comedy trilogy involving a British spy and a bald man. Now see, that's exactly why he didn't like Roxas watching television). But he knew that Luxord didn't mean it, the man was just as loyal and just as desperate as he was. To feel again. To feel everything and anything life threw at them, even pain and misery. That's what truly made a human, their ability to feel pain.

For now, however, they'd have to remain content as nobodies. For now.

"Ya shouldn't let it get to ya dude. Axel just gots a bit of a personal score to settle with that kid is all. It isn't that Xemnas doesn't recognize ya' talent. Trust me, there's a lot of talent there dude" Leather rubbed firmly against leather, Xigbar placed a reassuring hand upon his friend's shoulder. His other hand took hold of a shot glass and held it to the blonde's lips.

The smell was nearly orgasmic. Luxord's mouth worked like a leech. His pearly whites pried forward first; gripping onto the glass as it Xigbar would suddenly yank it away. His tongue helped support the shot glass upright, the flood of dark oily liquor spilled down his throat and over his face.

"Come on, don't make a mess of it" Despite himself the Sharp Shooter found himself starring in a strange bashfulness as Luxord worked his mouth around the shot glass. Gold peered down at the small droplets, watching them trinkle from the blonde's jaw to down his leather coat. Ugh, where was the towel. Xigbar sighed, resembling a frustrated mother with a dirty babe, and began to wipe Luxord's face clean. Though the shot glass had been placed down in front of the blood, the hand remained perched where it was. It sat there so naturally. He'd had to contain himself; it almost seemed as if he was pulling Luxord closer.

Liquor, the glass of deception, the shot of illusion, the picture of pretend; though it gave both of them false hope and a quick buzz it suited their live-for-the-moment personalities perfectly. Still though sometimes Xigbar wished his companion could be a bit less careless. "Don't worry about things 'kay dude?"

"Okay..." A deep sigh escaped the British man's throat as he snatched the towel from Xigbar's hands and began to dab at his beard. Just like that, the anger and depression had passed. All it took was a drank. "Thanks" He leaned forward, gently running a fingertip round the oval of the shot glass. "Perhaps you could bit a good word for me? Aye old chap?"

"My hair might be gray dude, but I ain't that old"

Though his anger had been depleted the Gambler of Fate still sat on edge, and still spent half the night drinking along side his companion. If his anger and depression had passed, then why didn't that sense of longing towards Xigbar remain fermented within him?

**Haha. Yeah, I guess I really don't want to go to sleep. Then again I'll have a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow so of course I wouldn't want to. Hope you enjoyed this everyone. In case you're wondering Roxas was referring to Austin Powers, I hope I'm not the only person who's made the connection. Please read and review.**


End file.
